YOU, AND ME
by Kuro Mie MI
Summary: Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia kembali membuka buku merah itu. Buku yang membawanya pada cerita masa lalu, bersama orang itu S & S / For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013


_Sreek sreek_

Sontak kedua iris _emerald_ itu melirik memandangi bingkai coklat yang berada tepat di atas sebuah perapian, iris itu menyipit berusaha mereka-reka suara apa tadi. Tangannya mengambil sebuah kacamata coklat yang berada di atas meja kecil—di samping sofa merah yang ia duduki.

"Ternyata hanya ranting hihi," gumanya dengan kikikan pelan.

Senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya. Teringat sesuatu yang sangat membekas di otaknya. Ia bagun dari posisinya meninggalkan jejak lekukan pada sofa merah—tempat duduk favoritnya itu.

Berjalan pelan menuju sebuah rak buku yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Kedua iris hijaunya kembali menyipit.

"S—s—s—," gumamnya memandangi buku-buku yang berjejer itu satu persatu. "Ah!" Segera saja ia mengambil buku merah _maroon_ kusam dengan tulisan **'S & S'** di _cover_-nya.

Kedua irisnya berbinar cerah memandangi buku itu. "Sudah lama sekali yah," gumamnya seraya kembali ke sofa merah tadi.

Tanganya dengan cekatan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada buku itu, mengingat sudah lama sekali ia tak pernah berurusan dengan buku itu.

Dibukanya lembar pertama buku itu, wanita itu terkikik geli melihat apa yang ada di halaman pertama buku itu.

Tanganya meraba kertas dengan gambar kanak-kanak disana. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis, gambar yang sudah lama sekali ia ciptakan, itu pertamakalinya, pertemuan pertama yang sangat membekas di otaknya.

O

O

.

_YOU, AND ME_

_By Kuro Mie MI_

_Dislaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

O

O

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Tangan mungil itu menyeka buliran air matanya yang mengalir terus-menerus, merasakan darah segar mengalir dari lututnya, merasakan perih pada sikut, dan sedikit pusing pada dahinya.

"Ayo bangun!"

Kedua iris _emerald_-nya menatap telapak tangan yang terulur di depan wajahnya. Gadis kecil itu menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat surai merah muda sepundaknya bergoyang lembut.

Hijau dan hitam pekat berpadu dalam sebuah garis lurus, menghubungkan keduanya dalam sebuah garis takdir baru.

"Hisk, kau harus mengucapkan kata ajaibnya, hisk!"

Bocah berambut _raven_ itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, memandang penuh tanda tanya gadis cilik berambut mencolok di hadapanya.

"Hisk kata ajaibnya! Huaaaa," rengek gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Eh!eh?" Bocah _raven_ itu dibuat kelabakan. _Onyx_-nya melirik sepeda biru tua yang rodanya masih senantiasa berputar, 'Ini semua gara-gara kau!' Batin menyalahkan sepeda itu.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia sedang asik menaiki sepeda itu namun tiba-tiba ban sepeda itu meledak, dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan disaat itu tepat gadis berambut merah muda itu lewat di depannya, dan alhasil inilah sekarang.

Bocah raven itu berjongkok di depan gadis cilik itu, "Aku tak tahu kata ajaib yang kau maksut!"

Gadis itu menyeka air matanya, ia memiringkan kepala menatap kedua _onyx_ itu _intes_, "Kau hisk tidak tahu?" Tanyanya selidik.

Bocah itu menggeleng. "Apa kau mau memberitahuku?" Tanyanya datar.

Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda itu mengguk antusius, ia menyedot ingusnya kemudian kembali menyeka air matanya, kini ia sudah tak menangis lagi. "Mamah bilang kalau aku melukai seseorang aku harus mengucapkan kata ajaib, jadi karena aku melukai Sa-su-ke-_kun_—" _emerald_ itu melirik lutut bocah yang ia panggil Sasuke itu.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Sasuke heran, ia tak ingat pernah memberitahukan namanya pada gadis itu. _Onyx_-nya melirik ke baju yang saat ini ia kenakan. Ia mengenakan _t-shirt_ hitam garis-garis putih, tak ada _name tag_ atau apapun yang dapat memberitahu kalau nama dia Sasuke.

Gadis itu menyengir, memamerkan sederet gigi putih yang beberapa diantaranya bolong, memang ciri khas anak seusianya. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu, dan aku minta maaf telah membuatmu terluka Sa-su-ke-_kun_!"

Bocah itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, tak berniat mendesak gadis itu lebih jauh. Mamang bukan hanya gadis itu yang tiba-tiba tahu namanya, jadi ia tak perlu terlalu memusingkanya. Ingat dia tampan dan sangat terkenal walau masih bocah sekolah dasar.

"Yasudah cepat berdiri!" Perintahnya lagi.

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Kau belum mengucapkan kata ajaibnya Saskue-_kun_!"

"Hey! Sasuke, bukan Saskue!" Koreksinya dengan nada sedikit meninggi, membuat kedua _emerald_ itu kembali berkaca-kaca.

Gadis kecil itu merundukan kepala takut, "Maaf Sa-su-ke-_kun_!" Air matanya menetes jatuh ke paha gemuknya.

Sasuke mendengus, heran dengan perubahan emosi yang sangat capat dari gadis itu. bocah itu mengusap pelan kepala gadis tadi. "Maafkan aku!"

detik berikutnya gadis itu langsung menengadahkan kepala, ia tersenyum sumringah pada Sasuke. "Aku memaafkanmu Sa-su-ke-kun!" Jawabnya senang.

Gadis itu benar-benar sangat senang, entah kenapa saat itu rasa sakit pada lututnya hilang seketika. Baginya ucapan maaf itu sangat berarti, ia tak pernah menerima kata-kata maaf dari siapapun sampai hari ini ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

'_**Mereka bilang aku aneh, anak berambut aneh! Berjidat aneh, bermata aneh, bertubuh aneh, pokoknya semua yang ada pada diriku aneh. Aku tak punya teman, sampai aku bertemu dengan mu . . .'**_

"Namamu?" Tanya Sasuke saat gadis berambut merah muda itu turun dari sepedanya. Sasuke baru saja mengantar gadis itu kedepan rumahnya, karena tak mungkin gadis kecil itu dapat pulang sendiri.

"Sa-ku-ra-_chan,_" jawab gadis itu kemudian berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana itu.

Sasuke hanya memandangi punggung mungilnya sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aneh!" Gumamnya kemudian mengayuh sepedanya pelan karena kakinya sendiri juga terluka.

Sepasang _emerald_ itu terus memandangi sepeda itu sampai benar-benar hilang dari pandangnya. Segera setelah sepeda itu benar-benar menghilang ia segera berlari menuju rak buku kecil, mengambil sebuah foto disana.

Foto wanita berambut _orange_ sebahu dengan sepasang manik biru laut sejuk disana, tangan kecil gemuknya membelai foto itu pelan. "Mah, tadi mamah liat tidak?" Ujarnya dengan mata berbinar. "Aku dapat seorang teman, namanya Sa-su-ke-_kun._"

"Ia satu sekolah denganku, tapi dia tentu tidak mengenaliku mah! tapi aku tadi berbicara banyak denganya, dan dia bilang aku ini temanya," wajahnya berseri-seri gembira.

Ia mengecup pelan foto itu kemudian mendekapnya erat, seolah benar-benar sedang memeluk wanita yang berada dalam foto. Bibir kecilnya tersenyum namun air matanya menalir sedikit demi sedikit, pemandangn yang terlihat indah namun sedikit memiluka.

* * *

Sakura memandang awan berarak pelan, ia memainkan kaki kecilnya membuat _drees_ putih polos yang sangat berdebu itu bergoyang indah, wajahnya yang biasanya sangat putih kini sedikit kumal, bukan hanya wajahnya tapi seluruh tubuhnya kini benar-benar terlihat kumal.

"Terimakasih tadi Sa-su-ke-_kun_ sudah menolongku!" Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum bahagia.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "Apa kau selalu diperlakukan seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang dibalas oleh anggukan pelan Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak laporkan saja pada guru!"

Gadis kecil berambut gulali itu menoleh, ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak ingin menyakiti mereka Sa-su-ke-_kun_!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke terbelalak, ia tak pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari siapapun kecuali gadis kecil itu. Mengingat kajadian tadi, dimana gadis itu dilempari pasir saat sedang asik menikmati _hotdog_-nya di tepi lapangan. Siapapun yang ada di posisi gadis itu pasti akan membalas perbuatan orang yang melemparinya pasir. Tapi gadis itu? jangankan membalas, ia bahkan bilang tak ingin menyakiti orang yang sudah menyakitinya.

Hari ini Sasuke sadar kalau ia telah bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar baik.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melindungimu!"

Sakura menyengir, ia mengguk pelan, "Aku juga akan melindungi Sa-su-ke-_kun!_" Ujarnya dengan senyum cerah.

Gadis itu benar-benar sangat gembira, memang kejadian tadi meninggalkan rasa perih yang sangat dalam di hati gadis kecil itu, namun perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu hilang, ia bersyukur karena memiliki teman seperti Sasuke.

"Ayo main sasuke-kun!" Pekiknya antusius.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, "Kau? Sudah bisa menyebut namaku tanpa dieja." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura memengang mulutnya sendiri. "Sasuke-_kun_!" Sekali lagi matanya berbinar senang, "Iya aku bisa Sasuke-_kun_ aku bisa!" Ia meloncat-loncat senang, sedangkan Sasuke menepuk-tepuk pundaknya bangga.

'_**Tak ada yang terlalu menyakitkan di dunia ini, aku tahu itu sejak bertemu dengan mu, kerena bersamamu aku bisa bersinar dan tak takut apapun …'**_

* * *

_Pluk_

Gadis itu menoleh, ia memicingkan matanya memandang sebuah jendela berbingkai coklat diatas perapian.

_Pluk_

Alis merah mudanya bertaut, segera saja ia letakan kembali buku tipis berwarna merah _maroon_ itu kedalam rak kecil, kemudian berjalan mendekati jendela.

_Crak_

Dibukanya jendela itu hingga membiarkan angin menerobos masuk kedalam membawa sebuah batu krikil bersamanya. Tunggu tadi kau bilang batu krikil.

_Pluk_

"Aw!" Gadis merah muda itu meringis pelan, tanganya mengusap dahi lebarnya yang sudah memerah. _Emerald_-nya langsung saja mencari siapa yang baru saja melempar batu itu padanya. Dan didapatinya Sasuke sedang menyerigai sembari bersandar pada tiang listrik di bawah sana, langsung saja Sakura men_deathglare_-nya.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi datarnya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi hobi pemuda itu. bahkan sakura sendiri tak sadar sejak kapan, seingiatnya tahun lalu saat mereka berdua baru lulus sekolah dasar Sasuke masih bisa tertawa, menyengir,tersenyum sumringah. Tapi sekarang? Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum saja sudah tak pernah, kecuali senyum meledek. Ya pemuda itu hobi sekali memamerkan senyum itu padanya sekarang. Menyebalkan setidaknya itulah gambaran Sasuke sekarang.

Tanganya melambai mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk turun menemuinya.

Sakura menggeleng, gadis itu memeletkan lidah kemudian mengisyaratkan lewat bibir, 'Ka-ta a-ja-ib-nya Sa-su-ke-_kun_!' begitu yang ia katakan.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap hal itu, alhasil ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantongnya kemudian menekan beberapa digit nomor disana.

Dan detik berikutnya sakura dapat mendengar ponselnya bergetar ria di atas sebuah meja kecil, buru buru ia mengambil ponsel tersebut, kemudian menekan tombol hijaunya.

"Hallo!"

'_Cepat kebawah baka! Ibu ingin bertemu denganmu, Itachi-nee pulang hari ini, kami akan merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan kau harus ikut aku sekarang!'_

Alis merah muda itu kembali mengkerut, apa-apaan itu, sejak kapan Sasuke jadi suka memaksa? Satu lagi perubahan Sasuke yang Sakura temukan.

"Kata ajaibnya Sasuke-_kun_!" Perintahnya.

Terdengar suara Sasuke tertawa di seberang sana, buru-buru Sakura berlari menuju jendela, dan melempari Sasuke dengan batu yang tadi mengenai dahinya. Namun sialnya Sasuke dapat menghindari itu, sehingga Sakura hanya dapat menggerutu kesal sekarang.

'_Sudah cepat kau turun pinky jidat'_

Sakura mendelik tajam menatap Sasuke, "Ayam baka! Aku tak akan turun sebelum kau mengucapkan kata ajaibnya!" Balasnya sengit, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas dengusan Sasuke setelah itu.

'_Baiklah maafkan aku' _

Sakura menyerigai, "Apa aku tak dangar!"

'Maafkan aku!'

"Apa kau bilang ap—"

'_Sudah cepat kebawah pinky!'_

Sakura mendeathglare Sasuke lagi, gadis itu menggembungkan pipi kesal kemudan memasukan ponsenya pada saku celana pendeknya.

'_**Waktu terus berlalu, entah sejak kapan kau mulai berubah, banyak hal yang berbeda dengan dirimu. Hey kau tahu tidak aku sedikit merindukan kau yang dulu. . .'**_

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu Sakura-_chan?_" Tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan sepasang iris _onyx_ teduh, tanganya dengan cekatan meletakan piring-piring diatas meja besar –meja makan.

Sakura membatu wanita itu menata piring-piring di atas meja. "Seperti biasa Ayah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar kota, jadi aku jarang bertemu dengannya—" Sakura menghela nafas berat, ia menatap sayu piring yang ia genggam ditangan, "—aku tak tahu pasti keadaanya sekarang." Gumamnya pelan.

"Tak apa," Mikoto menepuk pundak Sakura pelan, Sakura menoleh menatap sepasang _onyx_ teduh itu, ada kehangatan terselip di hatinya.

Gadis itu mengguk kemudian kembali menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya, "Aku selalu berdo'a agar Ayah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja Bi," ujarnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya.

Mikoto mengguk, "Bibi yakin Ayahmu sangat senang memiliki anak sebaik Sakura-_chan_"

Sakura sedikit memerah, "Aku tidak sebaik itu Bi," kilahnya.

"Apanya yang tidak baik? Sakura-_chan_ sangat baik, lembut, pintar, cantik, pokoknya calon istri idaman deh ya gak _Otouto_!"

"Berisik _Aniki_ _baka_!"

Wajah Sakura mersemu merah saat kedua kakak beradik itu menghampirinya.

"Hey _Otouto_, kapan kau mau nembak Sakura-_chan_?" Itachi berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu melirik sekilas Sakura yang kebetulan sedang memandangnya _emerald_, dan _onyx_ bertemu untuk beberapa detik, kemudian detik berikutnya saling mengalihkan pandangan.

" Kudengar dari Ibu, saat upacara kelulusan tahun lalu kalian berdua berci—"

_Bletak_

Itachi meringis pelan, sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah serigai tipis saat memandangi wajah adik bungsunya yang sedikit memerah itu.

Sasuke men_deathglare_ kakaknya, "Diam _baka_!" ujarnya tajam, Itachi hanya terkikik geli melihat adiknya itu.

Sakura memandang kedua kakak beradik itu, _emerald_-nya menyipit, ia tersenyum turut merasakan kehangatan diantara mereka.

"Sakura-chan, lihat wajah Sasuke meme—"

_Bletak_

Lagi-lagi sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala Itachi, pemuda dengan gadis tegas di bawah mata itu menggerutu pelan pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menampilkan ekspresi tak perduli.

Sakura mematung memandangi keduanya, ia tersenyum miris, _emerald_-nya meredup seketika.

"Hihihi kalian ini!"

Gadis merah muda itu menoleh saat merasakan seseorang memegang pundaknya, Mikoto Uchiha tersenyum pada Sakura, tersenyum sangat lembut. Sakura paham senyum itu, gadis itu memandangi tangan Mikoto sesaat kemudian menatap kedua mata _onyx_ itu penuh arti, detik berikutnya ia membalas senyum tulus itu, dan ikut tertawa bersama keluarga kecil itu.

'_**Sendirian itu tidak enak, aku tahu itu. aku bersyukur tuhan mempertemukan aku, dan kamu waktu itu, membuat kita bisa terus bersama-sama sampai saat ini, karena bersamamu aku tahu apa itu kebersamaan. . .'**_

"Apa? Ayah?"

Bersamaan dengan pekikan keras, gagang telefon genggam itu jatuh begitu saja, menimbulkan dentuman keras, namun sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh gadis merah muda itu.

Gadis itu mendekap lututnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, "Ayah!" Gumamnya.

.

.

Malam itu hujan turun sangat deras, bersamaan dengan tangisan pilu gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis itu mendekap erat sebuah foto seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut merah muda keputihan dengan sepasang mata yang serupa dangannya.

Kazashi Haruno, meninggal karena penyakit yang ia derita sudah menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya. Para perawat yang merawatnya bilang kalau Kazashi bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya selalu menyebutkan nama Sakura. Laki-laki paruh baya itu benar-benar ingin bertemu putrinya, namun ia tidak bisa kerena tak ingin melihat putri semata wayangnya menangis meratapi dirinya yang tergolek lemah dirumah sakit.

Kenyataan ini menjadi hantaman telak bagi Sakura, ia benar-benar merasa seperti anak durhaka yang tidak memahami orang tuanya, berbagai penyesalan berkecambuk di otaknya, ia mendekap foto itu lebih erat lagi, ia banar-benar tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia tak punya orang tua lagi. Tak akan ada usapan kepala dari ayahnya, ia tak akan melihat wajah letih ayahnya saat kembali dari luar kota.

Mengingat semua yang tak akan ia dapatkan lagi membuat air matanya semakin tumpah, gadis itu berusaha tetap tegar, ia menumpukan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

_Cret_

_Tap tap tap_

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan, _emerald_-nya menatap sayu kedua _onyx_ tajam itu, pada akhirnya ia tak bisa, walau sudah berusaha tetap tegar, ia tak bisa, lubang di hatinya benar-benar besar.

Sasuke Uchiha disana berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir, pemuda itu benar-benar tak sanggup melihat keadaan Sakura seperti itu, buru-buru ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, tubuhmu dingin sekali!" Ujar Sasuke seraya mendekap erat tubuh Sakura.

Sakura diam, matanya terlihat kosong, seperti tak ada kehidupan dalam dirinya.

Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Sakura, menatap kedua _emerald_ itu dalam, ia tak menemukan sosok Sakuranya disana. Pemuda itu meringis pelan. "Sadarlah Sakura!" Pintanya.

"Aku sendirian sekarang!" Gumamnya pelan tanpa mengubah ekspresinya yang tadi, tangan mungilnya mengelus-elus pelan sofa merah yang ia duduki, sofa yang selalu ayahnya duduki saat dirumah. "Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi!" Lanjutnya.

Sasuke terbelalak, "Apa yang kau katakan? Sakura kau punya aku!" Pemuda itu kembali mendekap tubuh sakura, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu! Jangan katakan itu."

Sakura masih diam, ia tak bisa mendengar apapun, bahkan semuanya terlihat samar-samar, gadis itu benar-benar seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

Sasuke benar-benar tak kuat dengan keadaan Sakura saat ini, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sakura, menyembunyikan _onyx_-nya yang sudah berair. "Kumohon Sakura! Jangan seperti ini!" Pintanya frustasi.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, gadis itu balas memeluk Sasuke ia memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan setiap kehangatan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Ya ia masih punya Sasuke, harusnya ia sadar akan hal itu.

"Aku takut!" Bisik Sakura dengan nada pilu.

Sasuke mengelus belakang kepala Sakura, "Aku akan selalu melindungimu, ini janji seumur hidup Sakura!" Ujarnya.

'_**Bahkan saat aku tak merasakan kehidupan lagi dan ingin segera leyap dari dunia ini , kamu datang dengan sejuta kehangatan membuat aku percaya hidupku masih harus berlanjut, membuat aku tak takut untuk melihat dunia lagi. . .'**_

* * *

'_**Entah sejak kapan rasa itu mulai menyelinap diantara hatiku, memenuhi namamu dalam otakku . . .'**_

"Sasuke-kun kau sedang apa?" Gadis itu menatap antusius apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas gadis merah muda itu. "Diam dan tunggu saja di sana!" Perintahnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi kesal, _emerald_-nya menatap langit, menatap awan berarak disana. Gadis itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, sungguh tempat yang sangat nyaman. Duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di atas bukit.

"Sudah selesai?" _Emerald_ itu kembali melirik Sasuke, dan mendengus saat mendapat gelengan dari pemuda itu.

"Sabar."

Gadis itu mendengus, ia memilin rambutnya kemudain membaringkan dirinya di atas rumput, dan kembali menatap awan berarak.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya.

Sasuke menoleh, pemuda itu menyerigai kecil, "Diam, dan tunggu saja disini, aku akan kembali lagi!" Ujarnya kemudian berjalan pelan menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura mendengus, gadis itu membangunkan tubuhnya lagi, "Hey tuan Uchiha, aku sudah menunggu dari tadi, dan sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi!" Kesalnya.

Sasuke berhenti beberapa langkkah dari gadis itu, pemuda itu berbalik menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, detik berikutnya tangannya berayun, melempar sesuatu ke arah gadis itu.

Pesawat kertas itu terbang dan mendarat tapat di rok abu-abu Sakura, gadis itu memandang heran Sasuke, "Apa ini?" Gumamnya seraya mengambil pesawat kertas itu.

"Buka saja! Kau ini banyak tanya!" Jawab Sasuke sarkastik.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, "Aku kan hanya tanya," tangannya dengan kasar membuka lipatan kertas berwarna merah itu.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum tipis, senyum tipis penuh arti.

Detik berikutnya gadis itu terkikik pelan, membuat Sasuke men_deathglare_ gadis itu.

Gadis itu meletakan kertas itu di atas rumput kemudian berlari kecil mendekati Sasuke, "Em, aku tidak tahu kau bisa merangkai kata kata seperti itu," komentarnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Tch," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan.

"Err ngomong-ngomong, aku tak tahu sejak kapan rasa itu muncul di hatimu Sasuke-_kun_," gadis itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Jangan berbelit-belit, langsung saja katakan Sakura!" Perintahnya.

Sakura menoleh, gadis itu men_deathglare_ Sasuke, "Benar-benar masih Sasuke-_kun_ yang menyebalkan!" Celetuknya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Sakura kembali berjalan kesisi Sasuke, "Aku yakin rasa disini," ujarnya sembari menunjuk dadanya,"Sama dengan rasa yang disitu," lanjutnya, kini telunjuknya berpindah ke dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikan sudut bibirnya, pemuda itu tersenyum simpul. Detik berikutnya tangan kekarnya segera saja mendekap tangan mungil Sakura, "Ayo, kita pulang!" Ajaknya seraya menarik tangan gadis itu.

Sakura mengguk, wajahnya tersenyum cerah, ia senang karena bukan hanya dia yang merasakan itu. karena Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Dan bersamaan dengan perginya mereka, kertas kusut itu juga terbang terbawa angin, semakin jauh dan menjauh.

_Aku mencintaimu, teruslah bersamaku sakura!_

* * *

'_**Waktu terus berlalu, banyak cerita yang sudah kita lewati bersama. Kini aku dapat melihat janggut tipis telah ada di dagumu, rahangmu lebih tegas dan kokoh aku tahu kau sudah lebih dewasa sekarang. Rasanya baru kemarin kau menabrakku dengan sepeda . . .'**_

* * *

"Lihat! Bahkan gadis kecil itu takut dengan wajahmu yang sangar itu Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. Tanganya dengan lembut membelai kepala gadis berambut merah itu."Adik manis, jangan menangis yah!" Ujarnya dengan senyum lembut.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, ia paling tidak menyukai yang namanya anak kecil. Kenapa? karena ia tak tahu bagaimana menghdapinya, dasar Sasuke.

Gadis kecil itu mengelap air matanya kemudian pergi berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong karena gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba berlari. Detik berikutnya ia menghela nafas panjang, _emerald_-nya kembali menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, "Tidak tahu! Pikir saja sendiri!" Ia mengambil langkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, gadis yang sangat merepotkan! begitu pikirnya. Kemudian ia menyusul gadis itu, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya ketika sudah sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Aku mau pulang!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Aku antar!"

"Tidak usah!"

"Aku antar!"

Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya, _emerald_-nya memandang Sasuke tidak suka, "Aku ingin pulang! **Sendirian!" **Ucapnya penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, ada saatnya mereka bisa sangat akur, dan ada saatnya mereka seperti saat ini, memang suatu hubungan tak akan pernah lepas dari masalah. "Terserah padammu!" Dan Sasuke lebih memilih menuruti apa yang kekasihnya mau, dari pada terus menekannya, dan membuat masalah sepele ini menjadi lebih rumit.

Sakura berjalan dengan kesal meninggalkan Sasuke, gadis itu menghentakan kakinya kasar pada tanah yang ia pijaki.

"Terserah padamu!" Gadis itu mengulang ucapan Sasuke tadi dengan nada mengejek.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Dia tidak sadar apa aku sudah menunggunya tiga jam lebih! Dan dia datang dengan kesal, memarahi aku karena aku merusak ponselnya. Sudah kubilang itu bukan aku, tapi si nenek sihir berambut merah itu! Tapi kenapa menyalahkanku!" gerutunya sepanjang jalan.

"Huh! Sudah wajahnya mengerikan! Lihat saja tadi, gadis kecil saja sampai menangis melihatnya!"

Kepala merah mudanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, bersiap untuk menyebrang, kemudian detik berikutnya ia melangkahkan kakinya.

"Dan lihat saja, tadi wajah _shotic_nya itu!" Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan gerutunnya.

TIN TIN TIN.

"SAKURA!"

Waktu seakan terasa begitu cepat, Sakura terdorong kesisi jalan, kepalanya membentur trotoar jalan pelan, menyebabkan darah segar mengalir turun dari kepalanya.

Gadis itu bangkit, merasakan nyeri pada sekujur tubuhnya, _emerald_-nya terbelalak kaget "SASUKEEEE!" pekiknya hysteris.

Sasuke terbaring tak berdaya di tengah jalan, darah segar mengalir turun dari kepalanya, membentuk genangan darah disana.

Gadis itu berlari kencang, melupakan semua rasa sakit pada dirinya, "Sasuke-_kun!_" Sakura memeluk tubuh sasuke kencang , "Sasuke-_kun_ hisk, Sasuke-_kun_!" gadis itu menangis, ia membelai kepala Sasuke lembut, "Bagun Sasukee, kumohon hisk!" Lanjutnya seraya mendekap erat pemuda itu.

"Tolonggg! Siapapun kumohon tolong aku!" Teriaknya.

'_**Aku takut! Tolong sadarlah! Kami-sama tolong dia kumohon, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon…'**_

"Kau sedang apa?"

_**End flashback**_.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menengok, ia tersenyum simpul pada lelaki paruh baya yang duduk di atas kursi roda itu, "Hanya membuka buku lama," jawabnya seraya mendekati lelaki itu.

"Hn! kau ini!"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Aku ini apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan senyum geli.

"Tch"

"Sudah! Ayo kita makan, aku masak makanan kesukaanmu loh!" wanita itu mendorong kursi roda suaminya, senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, ia benar-benar sangat bahagia.

'_**ini akhirnya, asal bisa bersamamu aku selalu bahagia, Sakura untuk Sasuke kun. . .'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fin. .**

* * *

**A/N: YO! Makasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri baca fic ini ^^, eto masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini ^^ mohon maaf yah ^^**

**Eto R and R please ^^**


End file.
